Chapter Beginnings 7
Chapter Beginnings 7 -- Peter andhis two guests sat on the porch before his house around a weathered wooden table. The Ranger had just placed bottles of beer on the table.” I am defrosting some Steaks , but it will be a while. I did not plan to have visitors before I left for vacation.” Wolf took the bottle and after a few tries managed to twist the cap off. First he sniffed on it then he took a small sip. His eyes lit up and he drained half the bottle and said.”By Supra this is awesome. That beer tastes pretty good!” Peter smiled.”Of course, it’s Lone Star. But watch how the big fellow does it! “Hey Cloud, would you show me again how you consume beer?” The alien wore a pair of Peter’s jeans and a shirt, but no hat, glasses or wig.” I observed you consuming what is in this container, but I assume you refer to this.” Peter simply stared and Wolf was equally astounded as the big alien pushed the entire bottle into his mouth. It simply disappeared in it, there was no chewing motion and he didn’t swallow either. Peter shook his head.”You better be careful on the John later. I sure hope all that glass isn’t cutting up your behind.” Once again the alien looked puzzled at him and visibly contemplated.” If I understand you correctly, you will not only consume matter, but it is later passed as waste material from yet another orifice?” Peter snapped his fingers.” Oh right I seen you naked, you don’t have…uhm..Well no bun hole for one.” Wolf laughed but with a sad look in his face.” You both are hilarious!” “You sure don’t look like you are very amused.” Peter observed. “It just hit home that I am really stuck in this time period. I have no idea how to get back and I am afraid that whatever I do might alter time and thus make what I call home nonexistent.” The Alien said.”The very moment you and the others arrived in this time, you created a new time line and new reality. The future you know will indeed never happen in this continuum. Of course there is a time and space continuum that will experience the exact events that lead to the Order of things you know, but since there are near infinite Continuums. Such a Volume is about 10 x10 x 115 meters away. Even if you could traverse that distance you would still need to find your volume.” Wolf listened.”That’s more than a googolplex. How do you know about such things? Does your species travel in time or across parallel universes?” Cloud shrugged.”I do not know what my species does. I have no memory. I simply knew what I just said.” Peter put his bottle down.” I am not sure about anything. I feel like Alice in Wonderland or Buck Rogers awaking in the 25th Century. I am a Lawman and I know I should do something about you guys, but then you actually didn’t break any laws or anything I could proof in court. Ripping the bikers to pieces and sending the rest to the moon is quite serious, but according to old Texas traditions you defended yourself and saved my life. You certainly didn’t start it.” He fished for another bottle out of the nearby Igloo Cooler.” As I said I have no idea what to do when it comes to the book. So I go by my guts. You Wulf come from the future, and you say you’re from New York and you were born on Earth. Makes you a citizen in my book, Dark Cloud here was naturalized by my uncle so to speak and that makes him more American than any pencil pusher in Austin;” he sipped from his beer.” I am no good at long speeches but you guys seem alright with me and you can stay here as long as you care till you figured out what you want to do.” Wulf also took himself another beer, while Peter shoved another bottle across the table to Cloud. This time Wulf had no problem twisting the cap.” It seems I am stuck here and this place is as good as any. Maybe I can be a Lawman like you around here. That is what I am where I come from after all.” “Well I am not sure if the Rangers are ready for a New Yorker from the future that can fly and become invisible, but then the force has changed quite a bit since when I started.” He laughed.” My Captain would probably have a heart attack if you flew through his window like Supermanandask him for an application.” “I think I will hide my true origin form the general public and we got to do something about the appearance of your tall friend here. Luckily I got most of my equipment along, including a well programmed nano factory.” Wulf made a gesture towards the house.” I will make myself useful of course and help you with your chores and I can fix things. If you want I can offer you payment for my lodging?” “Well if you want to fix things, knock yourself out. I haven’t exactly put great care in this place ever since my fiancée Linda died, but don’t insult me with offering money. You are my guests as long as you care; besides I probably would have no use for Space Dollarsorwhatever they use in your time.” “Well it isn’t Space Dollars but you’re right. Even though I have over 12,000 CU’s, that’s Credit Units in this CU storage. It’s absolutely worthless, but I could scan for gold. My Back up Brain justinformed me that Gold is still highly valuable in this time.” “You really have a second brain, like that Crook from your time said?” “Yes, it is sort of a Personal Computer implanted into my right chest cavity.” Cloud this time opened the bottle, and drained all the beer without swallowing and then said. “The 79th Element, Gold has Value?” “Quite so!” Peter said.” You guys do not have to pay me, serious!” Cloud shrugged and said "Matter transformation is not very difficult" and put the bottle down with a solid and heavy thud. Both Peter and Wulf could not believe their eyes. The once brown glass bottle was no longer glass, but had the unmistakable glare of gold! Wolf scanned it.” I don’t know how he did it, but this is physically even in my time quite impossible. This is chemically pure gold! How did you do that and where did you get the added mass?” He asked. “I simply raised the matter contained in that glass container to an energy state and then made the desired matter, in this case gold, and I added some energy to retain shape and size of that bottle, very simple really.” Wolf shook his head.” I know of no species that could do something like that. Except perhaps the legendary Narth Supreme, but no one has ever made contact to them, except in the ancient stories of the Saresii. Are you Narth?” “I do not know.” “The Energy needed to make this much gold is mind staggering and you did that before our eyes without heat or visible light.” “I did not want to harm you.” Peter took the bottle.” It’s gold alright! The thing is heavy as shit!” Cloud nodded slowly.”Ah the waste material that you produce is made of the same metal?" “I wish! No, Cloud that is just an expression of course. A bad one I might add and I should watch my mouth. Teaching a visitor from outer space bad words isn’t exactly the right thing to do.” Category:Old GC Book - Beginnings